1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for integrating the amount of fuel consumption of vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an integrating method in a vehicle provided with a turbine-type fuel flow meter which detects the flow rate of fuel supplied to a carburetor of an internal combustion engine, wherein the flow rate detected in the flow meter is integrated to thereby determine the amount of fuel consumption.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In a vehicle provided with a turbine-type fuel flow meter for detecting the flow rate of fuel supplied to a carburetor of an internal combustion engine, a conventional method of integrating the amount of fuel consumption is well known wherein the flow rate detected in the fuel flow meter is integrated to thereby determine the amount of fuel consumption.
In such a conventional method for integrating the amount of fuel consumption of vehicles, when a runner of the fuel flow meter is transferred from a relatively large angular velocity to a small angular velocity, the runner is in a state of excess rotation due to the moment of inertia, and thus the signal detected by the flow meter includes an overshoot error. The signal including such error is integrated, and a resultant problem arises in that the difference between the actual fuel consumption amount and the integrated value progressively increases.
The present invention effectively overcomes such problem attendant the conventional method for integrating the amount of fuel consumption of vehicles.